Season 1
Season 1 of Magic City premiered on April 6, 2012 at 10:00pm ET/PT on premium cable channel STARZ. Plot Miami Beach, 1959. As Ike Evans rings in the New Year at his luxurious Miramar Playa Hotel, Havana falls to Castro’s rebels. It’s a turbulent time in Miami, but it’s THE place to be. The Kennedys, the mob and the CIA all hold court here. And Ike, he’s the star of his hotel. But everything comes at a price. To finance his dream, he sold his soul to mob boss Ben “The Butcher” Diamond. Ike’s wife Vera, a former showgirl, and his three kids think he’s an honorable man, but he can’t break his pact with the devil. His life is a façade. In fact, nothing at the Miramar Playa is what it seems. By day, it’s diving clowns and cha-cha lessons. By night, escorts have secret liaisons with husbands in the family cabanas, while Miami’s seedier residents and the law drift together to hear legendary singers, musicians and comics. As Ike’s world threatens to implode, he fights for his family, and the Miramar Playa, in Magic City.Magic City @ STARZ.com Episodes A tentative season finale date of June 8, 2012 has yet to be confirmed, as has the season length which appears to be 10 episodes.Internet Movie Database episode list Trailer Cast Starring cast #Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans (8 episodes) #Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans (8 episodes) #Steven Strait as Stevie Evans (8 episodes) #Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond (8 episodes) #Christian Cooke as Danny Evans (8 episodes) #Elena Satine as Judi Silver (8 episodes) #Dominik Garcia-Lorido as Mercedes Lazaro (8 episodes) #Taylor Blackwell as Lauren Evans (8 episodes) #and Danny Huston as Ben Diamond (8 episodes) Supporting cast Guest starring #Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro (8 episodes) #Bradford Tatum as "Dandy" Al Haas (8 episodes) #Michael Rispoli as Bel Jaffe (7 episodes) #Kelly Lynch as Meg Bannock (6 episodes) #Matt Ross as Jack Klein (6 episodes) #Andrew Bowen as "Divin'" Dave Donahue (6 episodes, 1 as a co-star) #Alex Rocco as Arthur Evans (5 episodes) #Willa Ford as Janice Michaels (4 episodes, 1 as a co-star) #Steven Brand as Cliff Wells (2 episodes) #Leland Orser as Mike Strauss ("The Year of the Fin") #Arron Shiver as Jimmy Shoes ("Suicide Blonde") #William Marquez as Cesar Ramos ("Time and Tide") Co-Starring Recurring roles #Karen-Eileen Gordon as Florence (8 episodes) #John Cenatiempo as Vincent Lamb (7 episodes) #Todd Allen Durkin as Doug Feehan (6 episodes) #Taylor Anthony Miller as Ray-Ray Mathis (6 episodes) #Ricky Waugh as Barry "Cuda" Lansman (6 episodes) #Chad Gall as Ethan Bell (5 episodes) #Carla Bianchi as Peggy Reef (4 episodes) #Catalina Rodriguez as Theresa (4 episodes) #Michael Beasley as Grady James (4 episodes) #John Manzelli as Sol Drucker (3 episodes) #Gregg Weiner as Phil Weiss (3 episodes) #Tom Degnan as Pierce Fuller (3 episodes) #Avi Hoffman as Sid Raskin (3 episodes) #Brett Rice as Senator Ned Sloat (3 episodes) #Philip Schneider as Heshie (3 episodes) #Stan Carp as Al Strauss (3 episodes) #Garrett Kruithof as Stout (3 episodes) #Karen Garcia as Inez (3 episodes) #Michael Richey as Bryce Aldrich (2 episodes) #Matt Horohoe as The Whiner (2 episodes) #Jose Hernandez as Maurice (2 episodes) #Stephen Elliot Kaiser as Iggy (2 episodes) #Betsy Graver as Rachel (2 episodes) #Suzanne Didonna as Ann Strauss (2 episodes) #Rus Blackwell as Nate Bales (2 episodes) #Jordan Woods-Robinson as Sterling Voss (2 episodes) #Rebecca Bujko as Ricki Coleman (2 episodes) #Patrick Michael Buckley as Monte (2 episodes) #Shelby Fenner as Myrrna (2 episodes) Minor roles #Patti Austin as Ella Fitzgerald ("The Year of the Fin") #Anthony J. Ribustello as Jilly Rizzo ("The Year of the Fin") #Cappy Pillon as the Announcer ("The Year of the Fin") #Steve Sands as Guest 1 ("The Year of the Fin") #Natalie Miller as Guest 2 ("The Year of the Fin") #Roberto Escobar as a Cuban Man ("Feeding Frenzy") #Gui Inacio as Frank Adamo ("Feeding Frenzy") #Phillip Giannikas as Mr. Abraham ("Feeding Frenzy") #Clyde David as Billy Bowers ("Feeding Frenzy") #Kristian Lugo as a Student ("Feeding Frenzy") #Marianne Haaland as a Woman Student ("Feeding Frenzy") #Jeff Johnson as Detective 1 ("Feeding Frenzy") #Tony Senzamici as a Beach Detective ("Feeding Frenzy") #Erin Fisk as a Nurse ("Castles Made of Sand") #Jason Macdonald as Byron Palmer ("Castles Made of Sand") #Ximena Cordoba as a Venezuelan Contestant ("Castles Made of Sand") #Haley Higgins as a United States Contestant ("Castles Made of Sand") #Diane Adams as a Chaperone ("Castles Made of Sand") #John Van Dalen as a Waiter ("Castles Made of Sand") #Mark Danieri as Dave Powers ("Atonement") #Manny Hernandez as Alberto ("Atonement") #Xavier Coronel as Tony ("Atonement") #Steve Lantz as a Union Man ("Atonement") #Dorothy Lewis as Lady 2 ("Atonement") #Kim Ostrenko as a Nurse ("Atonement") #George Schiavone as the Rabbi ("Atonement") #Adam Simpson as Reporter Bill Patrick ("Atonement") #Andrew Sottilare as a Detective ("Atonement") #Christina Bach Norman as Mourner Vivian ("Atonement") #Daniel Joseph Wilson as a Man ("Atonement") #John Early as George Lubow ("Suicide Blonde") #Nina Leon as Isabel ("Suicide Blonde") #Rayvon Casamayor as Santeria Girl ("Suicide Blonde") #John McKerrow as a Waiter ("Suicide Blonde") #Jose Patricio as Babalocha/Priest ("Suicide Blonde") #Michael Roark as a Young Attorney ("Suicide Blonde") #Anthony Bless as Orlando Valiente ("The Harder They Fall") #Carlos Guerrero as Van Sierra ("The Harder They Fall") #Erin Beute as a Salesgirl ("The Harder They Fall") #Maria Panero as June Cohen ("The Harder They Fall") #Lacey Toups as Brenda ("The Harder They Fall") #AJ Vittone as Jimmy Powers ("The Harder They Fall") #Ric Blackwell as a TV Reporter ("The Harder They Fall") #Alex Crisci as a Boy ("The Harder They Fall") #Trish Schneider as Woman 1 ("The Harder They Fall") #Tony Lewis Centore as a Tailor ("Who's The Horse And Who's The Rider?") #Michael Zaccheo as a Drunk Businessman ("Who's The Horse And Who's The Rider?") #Patricia Mourelle as Maria Lazaro ("Time and Tide") #Tom Nowicki as Alan Kyle ("Time and Tide") #Rolando Sarabia as Rodrigo ("Time and Tide") #Chris Marks as Guard #1 ("Time and Tide") #Tony Senzamici as Detective #1 ("Time and Tide") #Michael Montrond as Detective #2 ("Time and Tide") #Stella Maris Ortiz as a Woman ("Time and Tide") #Steven Murley as Guard #2 ("Time and Tide") Quotes Gallery Arthur+Evans+(Alex+Rocco).jpg|Alex Rocco as Arthur Evans|link=Arthur Evans Bel+Jaffe+(Michael+Rispoli).jpg|Michael Rispoli as Bel Jaffe|link=Bel Jaffe Jack+Klein+(Matt+Ross).jpg|Matt Ross as Jack Klein|link=Jack Klein Cast+of+STARZ'+Magic+City.jpg|Cast of Magic City|link=Magic City Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan)+2.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evan|link=Ike Evans Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan+(Ike+Evans).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Olga+Kurylenko+(Vera+Evans).jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko).jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Danny+Huston+(Ben+Diamond).jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston).jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Danny+Huston+(Ben+Diamond)_2.jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Steven+Strait+(Stevie+Evans).jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait).jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Steven+Strait+(Stevie+Evans)_2.jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Meg+Bannock+(Kelly+Lynch).jpg|Kelly Lynch as Meg Bannock|link=Meg Bannock Mercedes+Lazaro+(Dominik+Garcia-Lorido).jpg|Dominik Garcia-Lorido as Mercedes Lazaro|link=Mercedes Lazaro Christian+Cooke+(Danny+Evans).jpg|Christian Cooke as Danny Evans|link=Danny Evans Danny+Evans+(Christian+Cooke).jpg|Christian Cooke as [[|link=Danny Evans Judi+Silver+(Elena+Satine)+2.jpg|Elena Satine as Judi Silver|link=Judi Silver Yul+Vazquez+(Victor+Lazaro).jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Victor+Lazaro+(Yul+Vazquez).jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Elle+Satine+(Judi+Silver).jpg|Elena Satine as Judi Silver|link=Judi Silver Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko),+Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan).jpg Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Judi+Silver+(Elena+Satine).jpg Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston),+Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais).jpg A5Q8705 cleaned 4x6.jpg Magic city episode 1-2DE770.jpg Magic+Ike+1.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston)+2.jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan),+Vera+Evans.jpg Ike+Evans+jdm.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan+(Ike+Evans).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Lauren+Evans+(Taylor+Blackwell).jpg|Taylor Blackwell as Lauren Evans|link= Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais)+2.jpg|Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond|link=Lily Diamond Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais).jpg|Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond|link=Lily Diamond Meg+Bannock.jpg|Kelly Lynch as Meg Bannock|link=Meg Bannock Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Danny+Evans+(Cr.jpg Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Ike+Evans+(Jeff.jpg Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko)3.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko)+5.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Victor+Lazaro+(Yul+Vazquez)4.jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Ed+Bianchi,+Co-Executive+Producer,+Director.jpg|Co-Executive Producer, Director, Ed Bianchi|link= Geyer+Kosinski,+Executive+Producer.jpg|Executive Producer, Geyer Kosinski|link= Mitch+Glazer,+Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan.jpg|Mitch Glazer and Jeffrey Dean Morgan|link= Y+Vazquez,+JDM,+C+Cooke,+M+Glazer,+D+Huston,+S+Strait.jpg References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Browse